A matter of opinion
by Batise
Summary: It was as easy as breathing, like slipping on another skin that fit like a glove. My new life had begun." Kayleigh moves to La Push, where she descovers a brother, a lover and a completly unexpected power.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, another first day. Stupid new schools.

I got dressed, I put on a black mini skirt and tights (as long as they were going to stare might as well give them something to stare at) along with a white long-sleeved v-neck top and a blue and pink zip up hoodie. On my feet I wore my trusty black pumps. I looked in the mirror, I was extremely pretty- not in the vain way – but in the way that if someone were to complement me I would accept it and complement them back. I could also be flirtatious which marked me as vain in some places. I let my ginger hair flow, it fell like a waterfall down to my bum.

I've had my hair complemented as warm and glowing as it fell in waves and I have to say it is practically my pride and glory. I feel it frames my round face and complements my turquoise eyes.

Now back to the matter at hand- school. I was sure to have the usual followers.

School was just down the street so that wasn't hard to get to and I had my maps and necessities already posted to me so I was set.

Walking down the street got me glares and stares so naturally I strutted my stuff. I already had a hefty group of followers by the time I was in the building.

People usually didn't see past the face with me, they took one look and marked me as pushy, arrogant and a boyfriend stealer. Just the way it was.-sigh-

Walking into first class I saw 4 boys who were practically identical, freaky. But as people always judged me I always had a firm belief in meeting and getting to know people _before _I made an opinion. I noticed that the pupils seem to avoid them but I bypassed this and decided that maybe when I wasn't so new anymore I would try to speak to one.

Coming from Spain meant that my skin was only slightly lighter than the residents here so I didn't stand out too much.

First days – you cant live with them , cant remove them from your life altogether. –sigh-

The day went ok, there is some nice people here and I even sit in close proximity with some of there handsome guys in some classes!

The week passed pretty smoothly, the school got used to me and I was starting to contemplate going and starting up a conversation with those boys, because I was really starting to get annoyed with not knowing their names!

When Monday came around again I was officially old news but still maintained a group of admirers who I wish would leave me alone already. At lunch that day I saw those guys sitting in their usual seats eating their usual amount of food ( a lot I can tell you that!) so I rose from my seat and started walking towards them I felt some stares from the table I had just left but didn't look back, when I got to their table I hovered for a second before one spotted me. He smiled and nudged the person who was sat down beside him and the other boy looked up he nodded his head to the seat in front of me so i smiled and sat down. I cocked my head to the side observing them observe me. The silence was broken by the boy on my right looking up, spotting me and choking on something. I bit my lip torn between amusement and concern for the boy, but I hope my humour didn't show on my face.

Once another one of the boys slapped him on the back he was fine but I winced because the hit sounded like it hurt.

"What are your names.?" I decided to break another silence.

"I am Jacob and this is Jared, Quil, Seth and that goofball is Embry" said the boy who had looked up first, ending in the guy who had choked.

" Are you alright" I asked him quietly

he nodded but had gone red again but this time because of embarrassment.

"my name is Kayleigh" they all grunted hi's and hello's , I really couldn't see why the other kids avoided them apart from the fact that they were huge they were very nice people. I made some light conversation with them before the bell rang.

La Push held many secrets and I was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday went the same, polite chat. Although the boys were nice they also seemed distant. Something I was determined to stop. By Wednesday I found a weak point within the group. Embry – the boy that choked on the food on Monday- he was smiley and decent, he was lovely and I was starting to really like him. Whenever I tried to make chat he was always eager to talk and I had the sneaky suspicion that he liked me too.

That night my mom approached me. Something she _never_ did. We lived in perfect harmony not acknowledging the other, not even a grunt or head nod in the morning. I never had a father and I was a mistake at a young age so she took care of me until the age of 5-6 then decided I would be alright by myself and to say that I lived off pop-tarts that year was not an exaggeration. But I had developed without so much as a second glance by her, only her nice shiny credit card. I followed her without complaint wherever her carrier took her (and me) I like to think of this in a positive way. She was a stuck up woman who didn't treat anyone like equals so I liked to think that I was better off without her influence.

Anyway so when I was walking in the door after school, all happy because of the nice feeling that arises every time Embry talks to me, she called me

"Kayleigh" the word sounded foreign on her lips. I stopped. Wondering if we were moving again after only a week and a half or maybe someone had died.

"Kayleigh, your going on a… holiday back to Spain" I was going back to where I spent most of my childhood. And I didn't miss the way she said _your _in a way that suggested she was staying here.

"on holiday? Why?"

"there is a catalyst in my blood that was passed on to you and now _you _have to deal with that in Spain" she said sharply like she loathed this conversation. She was also making no sense what so ever, how would you feel if your mother said that to you?

"What? Who? How? -"

"just go to Spain" she snapped then told me how I was getting there and how there would be someone to meet me and I was staying in this weird hotel. She said go to Spain and that is what I did.

-

Just as she said, when I got off the plane there was a lady there waiting for me. In silence she drove me to a HUGE hotel. I didn't know we had one this big. It must be 15 floors or something. She dropped me off in a waiting room with a reception desk on one side and a row of white and blue waiting chairs on the other side. White and blue seemed to be the theme for the whole building.

I cautiously sat down on the very end of a chair before the receptionist called,

"they are ready to see you now"

it sounded so professional and I felt like I had an appointment with a doctor. I got up slowly and walked to the end of the room and towards the only other door dreading what I would find there.

None of this made any sense, I didn't know what I had done or was going to do, the only thing I had to go on was the nonsense my mother spouted before I left ' _there is a catalyst in my blood that was passed on to you and now _you_ have to deal with that in Spain_' I heard in my head again and it still made no sense.

I stepped into the room and felt like I stepped into some sort of board meeting. The walls were white and the carpet blue, but taking up the whole room was a massive black glass table capable of seating 12. There were 5 women sitting at the top, the furthest away from the door, and all dressed in black suits.

"sit down" one of the women said with a definite air of authority. So I did what I was told and sat down in the farthest seat away still looking at them.

"What do you know of why you are here?" the same lady spoke. The spokeswomen I suppose.

"Nothing" I told them honestly

"Right, well lets start with your parents" I flinched slightly

"your mother and your father both have special blood. So very soon a change will occur in you as a result of this, usually for our kind the change happens at the age 30 or there about as it differs for each person"

"our kind?" I asked in a small voice, scared of the answer

"do you believe in magic Kayleigh?" I gulped

"I….I suppose"

"well, your father has shape shifter blood which was handed down through his genes from his ancestors and the same goes for your mother, except they are both a different species. Your father held the wolf gene and your mother held this gene, the gene that brings you here today, the feline gene you could call it" I kept very quiet

"this change will occur in you within the next couple of days and you will change into a member of the big cat family whether that be a lion or lynx or something of that nature. In this hotel everyone else is learning to accept the change also so therefore bobcats, jaguars and leopards roam free" I didn't want to believe these people but something was telling me that what they were telling me was the absolute truth.

" Didn't you say people make this change around 30, but I am only 16..." but I was cut of by the woman again

"yes, but as I have already explained, your strange DNA makeup resulted in an early change" she paused before going on. I swear my head is going to explode with information overload.

"the reason for the change is to keep the other magical creatures in line. We are the peace makers and patrol officers. We fight for our charges only when needed we usually only create allies and treaties. But if a charge(s) is threatened then we fight. We are drawn to the charges and that is mainly what starts the change, we have never had a person change who has not got a group to take care of/control."

They then filled me in on the fact that my father is Joshua Uley and I have to baby-sit his son's (my brothers) 'pack'. Well they didn't say baby-sit but that's basically what I'm doing. They informed me of the other 'magical creatures', which was Vampires, other shape shifters and werewolves. They told me all about how we are the most powerful creatures to walk this earth and could easily keep our 'charges' in line, we were faster, stronger, had better agility and also had the power to create mind links between ourselves and anyone, but with charges it was apparently easier. We also had this mental radar for the charges so that we knew if one was in distress. And that was about all I took in that night as it was well past midnight.

I wandered into an empty elevator after being told I was on floor 7 door 3. I slumped against the back wall of the navy elevator out of exhaustion. The doors tinged open on the 4th floor and a mighty lioness trotted in, I jumped back hitting the cold wall behind then cringed into the corner as it turned to look at me, it had a comforting gaze but dropped it when the doors opened to reveal the 7th floor and I practically ran out of the doors and quickly found my room.

-

I found out that this was very common around here, the walking around as a cat thing, people were learning control and would pop in and out of forms unexpectedly. It scared me the first couple of times, as people do not bring clothes around when they are changed, but after the 3rd person who was talking to me suddenly changed into a snow leopard in front of my eyes I came to expect such things.

But it wasn't until after lunch on the second day that I felt sick to my stomach and took refuge in my room, I was prepared though because I knew this was coming so I went to the mirror and stood there watching until I felt like I was sweating, like a bucket of water had been thrown over my head, I felt like I was melting as I slid down going with the melting feeling and then I was on all fours. That process speeded up was how it really was in a matter of 2 seconds I was a big midnight black panther with a hint of blue streaked in there. And I was gorgeous if I do say so myself.

It was as easy as breathing, like slipping on another skin that fit like a glove. My new life had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heya, I just feel quite sad that i didnt get any reviews for the last chapters so i wont continue if this story is that bad._**

**_feel free to review to keep me writing!_**

**_below is the start of the new chapter i started to write but then descovered no-one liked this story._**

* * *

It took some getting used to but eventually I seemed to crack it, meaning I had the all clear to go home, whenever I thought of 'home' Embry's face seemed to pop up not that I'm complaining. The nudity thing had been a problem until I just accepted it and even then I could have died on the spot then I was walking long as a panther and then myself and a cute Puma made eye contact and I had lost control and changed back to my human self right in front of him!

Now to be going back home, to face my 'brother', I was going to have to develop a plan. I mean I cant just barge in there and announce that I'm the alpha's long lost sister who also changes into an animal too, oh and I kinda rank higher than him already, and there is nothing you can do about it. Yeah that would go down great.


	4. Chapter 4

It took some getting used to but eventually I seemed to crack it, meaning I had the all clear to go home, whenever I thought of 'home' Embry's face seemed to pop up not that I'm complaining.

The nudity thing had been a problem until I just accepted it and even then I could have died on the spot then I was walking long as a panther and then myself and a cute Puma made eye contact and I had lost control and changed back to my human self right in front of him!

Now to be going back home, to face my 'brother', I was going to have to develop a plan. I mean I cant just barge in there and announce that I'm the alpha's long lost sister who also changes into an animal, oh and I kinda rank higher than him already, and there is nothing you can do about it. Yeah that would go down great.

-

I was so nervous. I couldn't sit still on the plane back.

When I finally got back home I vaguely registered that my mother had gone back to silent mode. Years of this treatment taught me not to care. I changed and slipped into bed deciding that even though it was Friday tomorrow I would go to school, then on Saturday I would introduce myself formally to the pack, that thought put a sense of dread in my stomach then I fell asleep.

In the morning I awoke early and ended up going through my wardrobe and throwing all of my complicated outfits and just leaving things that I could slip in and out of easily. I then got dressed for school, pulling on a mini-skirt and a blue tank top. Simple easy clothes. Tugged my long curly locks into a pony-tail and headed out of the door.

School was bearable, I got tons of make-up work but was able to balance it easily due to my new strength. At lunch I plopped down beside the boys. No discussion or questions, I figured that if they took tomorrows news badly this would be the last chance I could sit with them. possibly. Some raised eyebrows but most ignored the action, except Embry, when I sat down he beamed at me making me temporarily lose my thought train. I chatted with Embry and it was easy as breathing he listened intently to everything I said and visa versa. I found that we make a cute couple- not that we were a couple or anything…

The bell rang and the group broke up but Embry grabbed my hand before I could go to class, I smiled up at him, he looked so nervous.

"do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked shyly and my heart broke

"I cant, Embry I'm sorry, I have plans tomorrow" I told him apologetically silently kicking myself at the sad face he made when he realised I was rejecting him. When I wasn't really, I DID have plans tomorrow I might even see him there. I pulled myself free and sprinted to class before I could take it back like I desperately wanted to.

-

In the morning I woke up much too early again. I headed into the kitchen and my mother was there, I silently cursed my luck as I made myself breakfast. However my good old mom had gone back to normal, like she didn't know that I could burst into a hair ball or that I now knew the identity of my father. We bustled about treating each other like they just weren't there.

Eventually I couldn't stall any longer and I set off. THE longest walk I have ever had.

I got to the door of a quaint little cottage right out of a story book. Hesitantly I raised my fist and knocked. With my weird wolf raider I could tell that they were ALL here. A huge boy opened the door peering down, I knew this wasn't Sam as the boys at school were bigger.

"Kayleigh Reyes" I introduced myself, the boy raised his eyebrows but let me in. I walked into what looked to be the living room but you couldn't see much of it with the mass amount of bodies lying everywhere.

I spotted the boys from school, Embry's eyes lit up when he saw me and probably would have come over to me if he hadn't had another large male sat on his lap. Embry blushed and shoved the guy off.

"That's what you get for stealing my chair" the boy I recognised as Quil said.

"Is there a Samuel Uley here" I asked over the bickering boys. A man I hadn't seen came up to me.

"I am Sam" he announced. I just stared, I know it was rude but I had been an only child my whole life and - for want of a better word – orphaned, now I was seeing new family. I was seeing my brother. We looked so different that if I had crossed his path otherwise I would have walked straight on. He was massive and muscled, I was petite and feminine. He had black hair, I had red. But the one thing that gave us away were his eyes. My eyes. They were _exactly_ the same, it was like someone had taken a picture of me and copy-and-pasted my eyes onto his or his onto mine.

I snapped myself out of it.

"could we talk someplace, Alone?" I asked, he nodded once and lead the way outside. I followed slightly anxious. Once out of hearing distance Sam turned.

"well?"

* * *

**_I couln't help it I had to leave it as a cliffy! although now it gives me more time to think about what she's gonna say._**

_**a thank you to:**_ she's a wolf girl

Ninja. Twilight .forever

danceswithjasper

dancingwiththecullens18

SilverGoldsun - Night. and .Day. - **_I decided to take your advice guys! enjoy!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I snapped myself out of it._

"_could we talk someplace, Alone?" I asked, he nodded once and lead the way outside. I followed slightly anxious. Once out of hearing distance Sam turned._

"_well?"_

I took a deep breath.

"Lately I have been making….some.. discoveries" that seemed like a good place to start " the first of which.. was my fathers identity…. It is Joshua Uley" I blurted the last part out.

His expression changed and I watched a colourful range of emotions flit across it. I stayed silent letting him process this.

The pack came across the grass after a few moments. Of course they cant leave him alone for 2 minutes.

"you …. Me …our" he stuttered as the pack took his flanks. Then there was silence again, I looked at him and clarified loudly for the whole pack to hear

"Samuel Uley I am your half sister and I am pack" the last part got a sharp intake of breath.

"Is it possible to have another girl werewolf?" the second asked, he happened to be Jacob. It was very Jacob to ignore the sister thing and move onto something he could handle.

I knew they were going to think I was a werewolf.

"Im not a wolf, Im a species you haven't come across before. Lets just say its not a coincidence I am your sister" I spoke directly to Sam. I practically heard their hackles raise as they tried to comprehend.

"Maybe I should go. Give you time.." I trailed off

"No." Jacob muttered because Sam was still frozen. "its better to get it all out in the open" with that we trailed inside. All except Sam who had run into the forest.

Inside I told them all what happened to me then proceeded outside and showed them. They showed me back what they looked like. It went better than what I thought it would go. Very soon I was sitting in the Uley's living room. The day had just passed me by and now the pack knew. My pack.

* * *

_ I am SOOO sorry i took ages! i have been choking on this chapter for awhile. things will flow easier from now on Promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was awkward to say the least.

Lunch at school became unbearable, however after I had 'phased' as they call it, I connected our thoughts and just like that they were ok with me. Having seen my thoughts really helped them. Sam however, wouldn't talk to me. He gave orders like everyone else but planned it so that I still hadn't patrolled with him and even though he had no problem with me hanging around his house like the rest of the pack, he still never talked. Methinks he's in denial.

So here I am in my half-brothers house with the rest of the pack talking and joking around me. Just then Kim comes waltzing in and plonks herself next to me.

Meeting the imprints had been fun, before I had gone on the first patrol they weren't allowed near me but as I said before after the overprotective wolves hear that I was no threat it was fine.

Kim was writing something so I peek over her shoulder and I see it's a song. There was words with the notes to go with them above.

"That's beautiful Kim" I tell her. She blushes and hands it to me. I hum the tune.

"Sing it" Kim requests, now its my turn to blush. The transformation had left my voice velvety smooth when I sang. I smiled softly and sang Kim's song (**NOT KIMS SONG BUT TAYLOR SWIFT'S**.) [listen to the song at the same time!]

_Ive never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
Theres so much more  
Ive never seen it before_

_I tryed to fly  
But I couldnt find wings  
Then you came along  
And changes everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling  
And Im lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_Watched from a distance  
As you, ran like your own  
Every sky was your kind of pool.  
And I wanted some more  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real._

_You showed me something  
That I couldnt see  
Opened my eyes and made me belive._

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling,  
And Im,lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.  
Oh_

_Baby, you showed me  
what living is for.  
I dont want to hide anymore.  
Oh Oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling,  
And Im,lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier. Crazier, crazier._

Now all the pack were there and staring at me. I blushed again. myself and Kim got a lot of praise that night. Then I had to on patrol with Embry for the first time, I was secretly ecstatic he was the one I really wanted. I wanted to hear his thoughts, what if he didn't like me, what if he had someone else!

So, that night when it was my turn to patrol I dropped the sundress I was wearing (I had started wearing sundresses a lot because they were easy to slip on and off) and walked a little into the Forrest before melting into my other form. I immediately connected myself to the pack mind, to find only Embry there, obviously the shifts had already changed

'hey' he chanted, his footfalls like a lullaby. I could sense the nervousness he was trying to hide though. I became flustered quickly.

'hey' I managed back.

Needless to say that, that night was awkward yet it was oddly comforting to have him close.


End file.
